degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-3575890-20121217180109
That’s what I’m saying. Even if you know you would have never gotten yourself into Situation A, envision you already are in that predicament and then tell me what you would do, ‘cause I can already tell you what I would have done to salvage my future. (no, that does not include the part of the proposition that requires me to sleep with the jerk) It was wrong of Katie to lie to Jake, but can we just ruminate for a moment about why ''she did? Consider how Katie's last relationship fell apart the moment she was visibly a hot mess to her last boyfriend. She got played and heartbroken. Now consider how the resolve to prevent that from happening again factored in Katie's unwillingness to tell Jake she screwed up. She did not want him to see her vulnerable and unhinged. She was ashamed. And no, as sweet and understanding as Jake is, I don’t believe for a second that he would have been okay with it. If not out of jealousy, than out of concern for her wellbeing. What boyfriend would be okay with his girlfriend going off to spend the entire afternoon with a complete stranger? He would have insisted on accompanying her which would have jeapordized the whole mission. How could Katie have begun to explain to him why she had to go alone without stirring further suspicion and incriminating herself? He would have just been worried sick about her the entire time, so Katie made the choice to not burden him with that worry. Okay, so maybe Drew’s cheating on Katie had to do with more than hormones, but can we please not use that as a justification for his cheating? It does not mitigate the fact that he still treated Katie like an expendable piece of trash. I'm sorry, but I don’t see how you can begin to justify physical and emotional cheating on your mentally ill girlfriend. Katie was falling apart at the seams and all Drew could think about was getting back with Bianca. Bianca was the one to suggest Drew stay with Katie until she was better because Bianca seemed to be the only one who was concerned about Katie and her feelings at all. The fact is, if she hadn’t suggested it, Drew would have gladly dumped Katie right on the spot at her most vulnerable. Please explain to me how the fact that Drew needed to be talked out of dumping Katie straight away while she was in that emotional state makes him a decent human being. Besides, if it was all for love, the sentiment of it became vain the moment he turned around and cheated on Bianca with Katie. Say what you will, but his cheating then had only to do with being selfish and horny. Let me ask you this. How could Katie have consciously taken advantage if she was unaware that Drew was inebriated in the first place? She asked him upfront if he was drunk and he insisted he was not. Are we supposed to condemn her for taking his word for it? It's not exactly like she was in the most stable frame of mind herself in that moment if you remember. Her judgment was not hindered by alcohol, but it was certainly clouded. Don’t tell me she had all of her mental faculties about her in that point in time when she was a vulnerable, broken down shell of herself just fresh out of rehab. Katie was in no condition to have taken advantage of anyone. Besides, Drew was speaking coherently in that bedroom. Every time I have been wasted, I have never been capable of coherent speech of that calibre. Drew was not as drunk as you are making him out to be. He was cognizant enough to think to use a condom. Yes, he fell down the stairs, but it was later revealed that he had also had a concussion all of that time. So, intoxication without being completely inebriated combined with the effects of a head concussion ''is ''enough to make someone’s balance go off-kilter. “I don't think Katie made those decisions with the intention of being a bitch and hurting others, but she doesn't exactly think of the consequences her actions could have.” – This description fits Drew more than anyone else. Drianca is dysfunctional because Bianca gives more than Drew does in the relationship. She is self sacrificial and he is selfish. That is not exactly a healthy combination. Bianca gives herself over to Vince even though his very touch makes her skin crawl in exchange for Drew’s safety; Drew abandons her and doesn't even seem to care that she had just been raped. She sells drugs and takes on the role of Vince’s punching bag and sex slave in exchange for Drew’s safety yet again; Drew is shown to not care about her and her whereabouts (until he sees her again) even though through all of the time they were separated he knew gang members were after her too. It also doesn't help that Drew blamed Bianca for the Vince incident as if it was her fault Anson tried to rape her and she had to kill him in self defense. Or that he thought of her as a plague intent on ruining his life when she did return. The dysfunctional part of it is encapsulated in this neverending cycle of Drew screwing up and Bianca blindly forgiving all of his transgressions out of pure unconditional love for him. Bottom line; I consider Drianca unhealthy because nothing can convince me that his love for her is measurable to her's for him. Drew loves Bianca yes, but it is Bianca who would climb any mountain for Drew. @Rob As always, I completely agree! Especially this: "Drew's a douchebag but he has recently proved that he loves Bianca more than he ever showed her, '''which ALMOST makes up for the time he tossed her away like trash in "Now or Never" for being forced to have sex with some dirty ass nigga that she was trying to prevent from putting a fucking bullet in Drew's ass! ' I did feel sorry for Drew when he got jumped by Vince's gang, don't get me wrong. But when he started suffering from the trauma of it, his ass was lucky enough to have KATIE by his side, supporting him. That IS a blessing! But where the fuck was Bianca while Drew was alreading moving on to the next chick? ''Getting BEAT UP AND RAPED ''is where she was!" - In a nutshell why I can't support Drianca!